1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a jewelry assembly formed of a housing with a cavity and one or more replaceable decorative inserts sized and shaped to fit snuggly into the housing. Magnetic elements are provided to keep and hold the inserts in the cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different kinds of jewelry are formed of two components: a housing and an insert mounted in the housing. The housing is usually made of a precious metal, such as an alloy of gold, silver, platinum, etc., and the insert may be made of many different materials, including metal alloys, plastics, ceramics or even precious or semi-precious stone. Both components have decorative designs, sometimes having very complex shapes. Conventionally the insert is permanently attached to the housing and the housing is sized and shaped to be worn either directly on a person's body, or attached to clothing.
Many users, however, would find it advantageous if the inserts would be exchangeable between different pieces of jewelry because such an arrangement would give them more flexibility. For example, a jewelry piece with one colored stone would be suitable with one outfit while the same jewelry piece with a different colored stone would be suitable for another outfit.
While many attempts have been made to make such multi-piece jewelry, none of these attempts were successful.